


Synchronicity

by Lieju



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short lapidot fic I felt like writing after feels from ‘Alone at sea’</p><p>Big part of why Lapis agreed to try fusing with Peridot was because the ocean gem was certain it would be a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

 

Big part of why Lapis agreed to try fusing with Peridot was because the ocean gem was certain it would be a mistake.

 

They'd do it, it would be horrible, and Peridot would hate her forever.

 

And they could go back to sitting on opposite sides of the barn not talking to one another.

 

A giggle escaped Lapis as Peridot started her dance, and the sound surprised both.

 

Peridot crossed her arms. "What?"

 

"No, no, I wasn't just expecting... What were you trying to do?"

 

"A stinky leg," Peridot said. "Amethyst showed it to me."

 

Lapis had seen Amethyst's dance and even it was far more elegant than whatever that had been.

She stepped to the shorter gem and reached a hand to her waist, before hesitating.

 

Peridot seemed to not notice Lapis's hesitation over attempting to take the lead, and slipped her arms around Lapis in a kind of hug.

 

Peridot blushed. "So, should we?" she asked before letting go and running out of the barn. "Wait!"

 

Lapis's first thought was she had done something wrong to scare Peridot away, and to her surprise she felt disappointed. Until Peridot returned with a cassette player.

 

"I forgot the music!"

 

She pushed the play button, and the theme song to Camp Pining Hearts started.

 

Lapis wasn't sure why she should have been expecting anything else.

 

"Sorry," Peridot said, starting to move to the tune in a way that could be charitably called a dance. "I wanted to use the song from season 3 episode 2: 'Moose Women' where Paulette gets lost in the woods and both Pierre and Percy try to find her but end up bonding in the woods and then this epic song starts to play as they stare deep into each other's eyes-"

 

"This is fine," Lapis told her, trying to match Peridot's movements.

 

It was barely a dance, and she had to focus on the looping theme tune. She tried to remember the opening images of the show and improvise a dance based on it. She was so focused on it she barely noticed Peridot taking her hand.

 

And when Lapis felt the pull on her being she didn't first recognize it.

 

It was so different from the last time...

 

It was a gentle feeling of two beings doing their own thing, but in sync. Separate but somehow the same. When she had fused with Jasper it had felt like a surge of power, ripping her physical form apart, melding it and blending it into something new and powerful.

 

Curious about how the other gems' physical from felt, Lapis pulled her closer, still moving in sync. She ran her fingers on Peridot's arm, enjoying the feeling.

 

And slowly, Lapis gave into the rhythm, and the feeling of being invited into something.

 

Her form dissolved into light.

 

Aquamarine opened her eyes.

 

"Two arms!"

 

She remembered her wings and pulled them out. "Four arms!"

 

Aquamarine flapped her wings. They felt both familiar and new. "I can fly!"

 

For a second, Lapis existed again, separate from Aquamarine. "No!"

 

She pulled away, and to her shock she was able to easily separate from the fusion.

 

"Did I do something wrong!?" Peridot asked. "Oh no, it was the soundtrack, wasn't it? I know I should have tried to find the-"

 

Lapis watched her babble.

 

"It was fine."

 

Peridot stopped. "Huh?"

 

Lapis turned away and summoned her wings. "Not bad for... I need to go."

 

Peridot didn't follow her, and Lapis wasn't certain if she was disappointed.

 

She just had to get away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lapis landed on top of the water tower. That hadn't been bad. In a way it would have been easier if it had been.

 

Because now she wanted more of that. Being Aquamarine had felt _pleasant._

 

If it had been horrible, painful, her going out of control... She had panicked, yes, but it felt foolish now. For a split second she had feared Peridot was just using her to gain her powers, to be powerful.

 

But now that felt like she had just made a fool of herself, reacting like she did.

Who was she kidding? She _was_ making a fool of herself. For starting to hope Aquamarine could be wonderful.


End file.
